minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Cookies
---- Warning: Contains brutal content ---- I felt my crave for cookies intensify. She was just sitting there, crafting herself a nice leather tunic. Her nice smooth flowing blond hair, her fair white skin, and those eyes... Those amazing blue eyes. Deep like the squid filled seas. Blue like the dark prismarine blocks an ocean monument consisted of. Her huge, blue eyes. She was perfect. I slowly turned around and focused my eyes on the chest located next to my bed. Opening the lid, I quickly rummaged through its contents, looking for one certain item. I needed it very much. As I pushed aside one last layer of useless sticks and leaves, I finally uncovered the item I was looking for. My trusty anvil. I reached downwards, picked it up and placed the block where I needed it. The anvil quickly manifested itself on the spot where I wanted it with a loud iron clatter. She turned around, her big blue eyes focused on the iron utility. Her deep black pupils scanned the object with incredible speed and precision. Then, she focused her attention on me. As I thought about everything, she opened her mouth and let out a few words. "What do you need this for?" she asked me with her soft voice. "I need myself a new sword," I responded to her: "and I'd appreciate if you held the base stick against the anvil as I hit it with my hammer so that it doesn't fly away." She paused for a second, but she quickly replied too: "Alright, give me the stick." I swiftly rummaged through my chest again, before handing her the wooden handle: "Here." She turned her gaze to the anvil, carefully positioning the stick on the left side of it. I gave her the two diamonds I needed for a sword, and she positioned them in the middle and on the right side of the iron base, respectively. I gave my chest one more quick rummage before pulling out my trusty iron hammer. Its wooden handle fitted into my hand perfectly. I slowly walked over to the anvil, and let out a deep breath. Then, I swung the hammer and brought it down on the back of her skull. She didn't even get to scream. Her head jerked forwards, as she got a second hit in the head, this time in the face by the anvil. Blood particles sprayed everywhere, as her body quickly fell limp and she crumpled down in front of the anvil, her corpse laying on the floor motionless. My arm loosened as I dropped my hammer onto the ground. ---- I brought my diamond sword down one last time, making sure to slice perfectly around her ribcage. As I slowly unfolded her ribcage bones, I uncovered the center of her body - her heart. I slowly picked it up, cutting the veins connected to the organ using my smaller diamond blade. Now that her heart was separated from her body, I plucked it from the corpse and into the organ bowl. My job here was done, I had enough things needed. Just as I was about to dispose of her, I remembered one last thing I wanted to do since the beginning. I kneeled down next to her head, as I slowly dug my finger into her eye socket, popping out the left one of her two deep, blue eyeballs. I then set to work yet again. I minced the flesh in the organ bowl using some primitive stones I found outside, I cut up the meat in the meat bowl with my two small diamond blades, and I poured some of the blood from a bucket into a nice white glass jug. I then dug into my chest again to find the leather pouch filled with premade cookie dough. I mixed the meat, organs and cookie dough in a larger bowl, poured in a little blood, sprinkled in some sugar and then cut up and shaped the mixture into the shape of small round cookies. I placed the raw cookies onto a tray and then inserted the thing into my preheated furnace. While the cookies were baking, I removed the body from my bed and tossed it into the pre-dug hole in my backyard. I was lucky that my neighbor was out working on a piston door for someone, as otherwise, he would have noticed me. I wiped up the mess I created using a few tens of paper sheets and three buckets of water. I changed the bedsheets, tablecloth, cleaned up my blades and by the time the cookies were done, my house looked almost crystal-clear. I took the tray of cookies out of my furnace. It was incredibly hot, so I quickly placed it onto my table as fast as I was able to, before sitting down on my comfy chair next to the table. I poured myself a nice glass of the still warm red liquid from the jug and moved the cookies into a bowl one by one. I was finally free. Alone. Just with my cookies. I placed my hand onto the warm cookie. I could feel the juicy meat pieces inside. But before I took a bite, I took out my diamond blade and carved in a line onto the table. It was the fourth line. This was my fourth batch of nice cookies. Just as I was about to dip my nice warm cookie into the red blood, I remembered one thing. One last, final touch and my perfect cookie afternoon would be finished. I walked over to my countertop and picked up something. I slowly made my way back to the chair, before plucking the item into my blood cup. A big, deep blue eyeball floated up onto the surface of the blood. ---- Written by Prism55Writes ---- Category:Creepypasta Category:Prism55Writes Category:Serial Killers Category:Blood Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Pasta of the Month Category:Suggested Reading Category:Gorypasta Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas